My little Zombie: apocalyptic is magic!
by Mew15845
Summary: In a world of chaos zombie ponies lurk everywhere. A little filly named CraftyHooves tries to find her way in this apocalyptic equestrian world. ( note: this is my first fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

My little Zombie: apocalyptic is magic! Chapter 1: a little too heavy...

"News update! Ponyville is in shambles and zombies infest every major equestrian city including Baltimare, LasPegasus, and canterlot."*CRASH!* the news reporter mare looked to the far left with a scared look on her face. off camera, moaning could be heard. "The two royal princess were moved to the moon for safety after the elements of harmony failed to stop this terrible destruction! If there is still anypony who is still alive in this disaster I bid you good luck. This is TimeFrame signing off, forever..." the camera pony slumped toward the reporter moaning. His hoof caught on a power cord causing the camera to fall over and shatter the lense. TimeFrame screamed in agony as her co-workers feasted on her flesh. The screams were cut short and replaced by the soft "beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" noise.

The multi colored screen lit up the dark room of a small standard apartment living room. A young filly Pegasus by the name of CraftyHooves turned off the tv and walked to the front door and locked it, she then worked on moving large objects to barricade the door. her parents were 2 of the first who were bitten So she was left on her own. crafty walked to a cabinet of guns her father collected. She was told to never touch them because of how dangerous they were. Crafty walked into her bedroom and dragged out a baseball bat. she put on safety goggles, flew up, and *smash!* The glass cabinet broke open scattering shards of glass around it. She put the weapons in her father's large gym bag and zipped it shut. crafty strapped the lightest gun across her back and started to carry the heavy bag of guns and ammo. Outside of the front door, zombies were trying to push there way in. The wooden frame of the door started to crack. Crafty jumped out the window and fell over the fire escape. with the weight of the bag five stories high crafty hooves plummeted faster. She closed her eyes tightly waiting for the impact...

(that was chapter one edits and further chapters still to come. :3)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2(I might add more to this chapter later)

Meanwhile in the everfree forest... Zecora what's busy working on a cure for the zombie epidemic. Suddenly Sweetie belle and Scootaloo came rushing in carrying Applebloom in there wagon. "Zecora! Zecora! It's Apple bloom! She won't wake up!" cried scootaloo. "What happened?" she asked. "we were at sweet apple acres trying to get our cutie marks in barn restoration...one of the wooden beams broke loose and hit Applebloom in the back of the head! She passed out during our crusader meeting and she wont wake up!" Scoodaloo kicked at the ground. Zecora put her ear against applebloom's chest. She shook her head sadly "I'm sorry young ones it's as I dread, your friend apple bloom is _dead_" sweetie belle started crying. Apple bloom moaned and sat up in the wagon. Her eyes were blank and lifeless. The other fillies watched in horror as there friend walked towards Zecora. Zecora jumped back when Applebloom tried to bite her "Back I say, get back! What has become of you Applebloom? To act this way in my room?" Zecora started swinging her bamboo stick at the zombified Applebloom. "No, no, **NO!** How could this happen?! " Cried Sweetiebell. Zecora let out a yelp, Applebloom had bitten into Zecora's neck. **"Run children run!**" She shouted. The two remaining cutiemark crusaders ran as fast as there little legs could carry them.

The two fillies stopped to rest "we should go to sugar cube corner, maybe pinkiepie can help us." Sweetiebell suggested. When they got to the bakery the front door was barricaded. Pinkiepie's pet alligator Gummy pulled on scoodaloo's tail **"Ah!"** She yelped. "Look, it's just gummy! " sweetie belle whispered. she was worried that any loud noise would alert the dead ponies. _*keeeehhh*_ gummy hissed, he walked to the side of the bakery and disappeared into a hole. Scoodaloo and Sweetiebelle followed him into the opening. "Pinkie?" Whispered scoodaloo. _"Giggle...at...the ghosties..." _A voice whimpered nearby. Sweetiebelle used a light spell that twilight taught her to light her way. When they found pinkiepie she was rocking back and forth in a corner. Her once plush mane was now flat and lifeless. _"g-gufah...at...the...grosstly..."_ The pink pony whimpered. "pinkiepie! Your alive!" Sweetiebell ran over to hug pinkie. _"alive?...in this world, I wish I was dead..."_ Pinkiepie shook her head.


End file.
